Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to resealable dispensing closures. More particularly, the invention relates to resealable dispensing closures for dispensing a spray of product and which accommodate closing and opening through axial movement of one element with respect to another, such as with a rotational, threaded or cam engagement or with a sliding, push-pull arrangement.
Dispensing closures for dispensing a spray of product, such as cosmetics or medicaments, when a deformable container is squeezed, are generally known in the art. One known spray or mist dispensing closure comprises a spray plug, which includes a spray orifice for creating a mist and which is inserted into the neck of a container finish. A separate overcap or closure engages the spray plug and seals the spray plug orifice. Another known spray dispensing closure includes a spray plug with a flip-open, hinged cap for sealing the spray plug orifice.
Known dispensing closures for dispensing a spray of product are characterized by a number of disadvantages. For example, the overcap used to seal known dispensing spray closures may be lost, if it is separate from the spray plug, or may interfere with the dispensing, if it is hingedly secured to the spray plug. Moreover, the use of overcaps, whether separate or hinged, limits the aesthetic variety and therefore the appeal of such known closures.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a resealable dispensing closure for dispensing a spray of product and which eliminates these shortcomings in the prior art. Specifically, it would be advantageous to provide a resealable dispensing closure for dispensing a mist or spray and which can be opened and resealed through axial movement of one or more elements of the closure, such as with a rotational, threaded or cam arrangement or with a sliding, pull-push arrangement.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and that are constructed from a variety of materials. Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce a system with consistent operating characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing closure system which addresses the aforementioned disadvantages in the prior art. Specifically, the present invention provides a resealable spray closure which may be closed and opened by axial movement of one closure component relative to another. Such closures may be opened and closed by respective pulling and pushing movement of one or more slidably engaged elements of the closure, or may be opened and closed by axial movement which may be accompanied by, or may result from, rotational movement of one or more components of the closure such as along a helical thread, track, or cam. The system is especially suitable for dispensing liquids that are best applied in a spray or mist form, such as perfumes, medicaments, or household products.
In one preferred embodiment, the invention provides a generally circular spray plug having a spray plug deck from which extends a spray plug seal for sealingly engaging an internal surface of a container neck. Extending from the spray plug deck in a direction generally opposite the spray plug seal is a central spray plug post. An annular spray plug inner wall is spaced from and surrounds the spray plug post to define an inner flow space. At least one inner passage is formed in the spray plug deck in an area between the post and inner wall such that the inner flow space communicates with product in a dip tube extending from the spray plug through a head space defined in the container and having a dip tube inlet communicating with product in the container. In this embodiment, the spray plug also includes an outer wall which is spaced from and surrounds the inner wall to define an outer flow space therebetween. At least one outer passage is formed in the spray plug deck in an area between the outer wall and the inner wall such that the outer flow space communicates with air in the container head space.
In this embodiment, a cap cooperates with the spray plug to define an outer chamber and an inner chamber. Specifically, a cap outer wall of the cap sealingly and slidingly engages the spray plug outer wall of the spray plug. A cap inner wall sealingly and slidingly engages both the spray plug inner wall and the spray plug post when the cap is in a closed position. Thus, when the cap is in the closed position, the outer chamber is defined by the spray plug deck on the bottom, the upper end wall of the cap on the top, the cap outer wall, the spray plug outer wall, the spray plug inner wall and the cap inner wall. Similarly, when the cap is in the closed position, an inner chamber is defined by the spray plug deck on the bottom, the spray plug post, the spray plug inner wall and the bottom end of the cap inner wall. As the cap is moved to the open position, the bottom end of the cap inner wall is withdrawn from the inner flow space, thus permitting communication between the outer chamber and the inner chamber. As the container is squeezed, both air and product flow from the outer chamber and inner chamber, respectively, and are mixed to form an air/product mixture. The spray plug post has an upper portion that forms at least one restrictive passage with the cap inner wall when the cap is in the open position. As the air/product mixture flows through the restrictive passages, a spray is formed and dispensed through at least one dispensing orifice formed in the upper end of the cap and communicating with the restrictive passages.
In another preferred embodiment, useful with container neck finishes which have a limited internal dimension that may not permit the outer passages of the above-described embodiment, the invention provides a closure having a spray plug with only a set of inner passages and no outer passages, yet mixing of product and air are accomplished. Specifically, this embodiment of the invention provides a generally circular spray plug having a spray plug deck from which extends a spray plug seal for sealingly engaging an internal surface of a container neck. An annular spray plug inner wall extends upward from the spray plug deck. A plurality of radially inwardly extending spray plug post support arms support a central spray plug post surrounded by the annular spray plug inner wall. The spray plug post support arms also extend downward to form a plurality of dip tube surface engaging members which engage the cylindrical surface of a dip tube and secure it to the spray plug. The spray plug post support arms and dip tube surface engaging members form a plurality of inner passages for permitting the flow of air contained in a container head space from the container through the spray plug. The spray plug also includes a plurality of dip tube end engaging ribs which form a like plurality of dip tube exit passages with an end of the dip tube that is proximal the spray plug and which thus permit flow of product from inside the dip tube and radially outward, between the dip tube surface engaging members and into the inner passages.
In this embodiment, a cap cooperates with the spray plug to selectively occlude the inner passages and prevent flow of the air and product mixture from the container. Specifically, a cap inner wall extends from a cap upper end wall and sealingly and slidingly engages both an inner surface of the spray plug inner wall and the spray plug post when the cap is in a closed position. A bottom portion of the spray plug post is provided with a smooth outer cylindrical surface which forms a seal with a seal bead on the cap inner wall when the cap is in a closed position. The spray plug post has an upper portion that forms at least one restrictive passage with the cap inner wall when the cap is in the open position. As the cap is moved to the open position, the cap inner wall is withdrawn from the inner flow space, thus permitting the air/product mixture to flow through the inner passages as the container is squeezed. As the air/product mixture flows through the restrictive passages, a spray is formed and dispensed through at least one dispensing orifice formed in the cap and communicating with the restrictive passages.
According to a primary aspect, the invention provides a spray closure for a container, including a container opening, for producing a spray, the spray closure comprising: (A) a spray plug for engaging the container adjacent opening, the plug including (1) a spray plug skirt for supporting the spray plug on the container, (2) a spray plug post supported relative to the spray plug skirt, (3) a plug wall substantially surrounding the spray plug post to define an inner flow space therewith, and (4) least one passage formed in the spray plug for permitting flow from the container into the inner flow space; and (B) a cap cooperating with the spray plug and adapted to move with respect to the spray plug from a closed position to an open position, the cap including: (1) an end wall defining a dispensing orifice defined therein for permitting flow through the cap; and (2) an inner wall extending from the end wall and adapted to seal the inner flow space when the cap is in the closed position to thereby prevent flow from the inner flow space out of the spray plug.
According to another primary aspect, the invention provides a spray closure for a container for producing a spray, the spray closure comprising: (A) a spray plug for engaging the container, the spray plug including (1) a spray plug seal for sealingly engaging the container, (2) a spray plug post, (3) a spray plug inner wall spaced from, and surrounding, the spray plug post to define a product flow space therewith for communicating with product in the container, (4) a spray plug outer wall spaced from, and surrounding, the spray plug inner wall to define an air flow space therewith; and (B) a cap cooperating with the spray plug and adapted to move with respect to the spray plug from a closed position to an open position; the cap including (1) a cap inner wall that (a) defines a mixing chamber on an interior thereof and (b) is adapted to isolate the product flow space from the air flow space when the cap is in the closed position, the cap inner wall further adapted to permit fluid communication between the product flow space and the air flow space when the cap is moved to the open position, thereby permitting the mixing of air and product to form a mist in the mixing chamber, and (2) a cap orifice in fluid communication with the mixing chamber for permitting flow of mist from the mixing chamber.
Another primary aspect of the invention provides a spray closure for a container for producing a mist spray, the spray closure comprising: (A) a spray plug for engaging the container, the spray plug including (1) a spray plug deck, (2) a spray plug seal extending from the deck for sealingly engaging the container, (3) a spray plug post extending from the deck in a direction generally opposite the spray plug seal, (4) a spray plug inner wall extending from the deck and surrounding the spray plug post to define a product flow space therewith, (5) at least one product passage formed in the spray plug deck between the spray plug post and the spray plug inner wall for permitting flow of product from the container through the spray plug deck to the product flow space, (6) a spray plug outer wall extending from the spray plug deck surrounding the spray plug inner wall to define an air flow space therewith, and (7) at least one air passage formed in the spray plug deck between the spray plug outer wall and the spray plug inner wall for permitting flow of air from the container through the spray plug deck to the air flow space; and (B) a cap cooperating with the spray plug and adapted to move with respect to the spray plug from a closed position to an open position; the cap including (1) a cap inner wall defining a mixing chamber on an interior thereof and adapted to isolate the product flow space from the air flow space when the cap is in the closed position, the cap inner wall further adapted to permit fluid communication between the product flow space and the air flow space when the cap is moved to the open position, thereby permitting the mixing of air and product to form a mist in the mixing chamber, (2) a cap outer wall adapted to sealingly engage the spray plug outer wall at the open and closed position and at any intermediate position; and (3) a cap orifice in fluid communication with the mixing chamber for permitting flow of mist from the mixing chamber.
Yet another primary aspect of the invention provides a spray closure for a container for producing a mist spray, the spray closure comprising: (A) a spray plug for engaging the container, the spray plug including (1) at least one air passage formed therein for permitting flow of air from the container through the spray plug and (2) at least one product passage formed therein for permitting flow of product from the container through the spray plug; and (B) a cap cooperating with the spray plug and adapted to move with respect to the spray plug from a closed position to an open position, the cap including a dispensing orifice for permitting flow of mist spray through the cap; (C) the cap and spray plug cooperating to define (1) an air chamber in communication with the at least one air passage, (2) a product chamber in communication with the at least one product passage, and (3) an isolation seal for isolating the air chamber from the product chamber when the cap is in the closed position, the isolation seal permitting communication between the air chamber, the product chamber and the dispensing orifice when the cap is in the open position.
The invention offers the advantage of providing a resealable, spray dispensing closure for mixing a product with air. The closure may be opened and resealed with movement of one closure component relative to another and without the need for overcaps of the prior art. Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.